Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} + 10 = 5\sqrt{x} + 5$
Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} + 10) - 3\sqrt{x} = (5\sqrt{x} + 5) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $10 = 2\sqrt{x} + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $10 - 5 = (2\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5$ $5 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{5}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{5}{2} = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $\dfrac{5}{2} \cdot \dfrac{5}{2} = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = \dfrac{25}{4}$